warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Vortimer Pattern Razorback
Chapter armed with a set of twin-linked Psycannons]] The Vortimer Pattern Razorback is a minor variant of the standard Razorback APC that is used exclusively by the elite and secretive daemon-hunting Grey Knights Chapter of Adeptus Astartes. In addition to the protective wards crafted within the Razorback's armour, the Vortimer Razorback mounts one of that Chapter's few remaining Psycannons and, like the Vortimer Pattern Land Raider Redeemer, each deployment must be sanctioned by order of the Grey Knights' Chapter Council. The Vortimer Pattern of the Razorback is used by the Grey Knights during combat, particularly when small squads of Power Armoured warriors, such as Purifier, Strike or Purgation Squads, require additional heavy fire support to suppress the enemy as they close on their objective. Only a few Razorbacks configured in this pattern exist within the armoury of the Grey Knights homeworld of Titan. History Each of the Grey Knights' Vortimer Pattern Razorbacks was created for deployment during the Deliverance of Vulgate and wrought by the hand of the Master Armourer Regis Vortimer himself. Vulgate was an Ecclesiarchy-controlled Shrine World overrun by the servants of the Ruinous Powers. The labyrinth of natural catacombs deep beneath Vulgate had fallen prey to a necrophage cult whose rites had drawn forth the daemonic foot soldiers of Nurgle. The operation to expel the tides of daemonic filth was a situation that presented the Grey Knights with a unique set of tactical challenges to which the Razorback, and in particular the Vortimer Pattern, proved the ideal solution. The small, comparatively lightly-armed Grey Knights squads were afforded a high degree of mobility and protection by their Razorbacks and the Psycannon mounted upon each gunned down hordes of the shambling, necrotic Plaguebearers of Nurgle. Upon the successful conclusion of the Delivery of Vulgate campaign, Master Armourer Vortimer recognised the Psycannon-armed Razorbacks as members of the Grey Knights Armoury, where they would slumber in cold stasis until such times as their services were required once more. To date, the vaults have been opened a score of times. Several of the Vortimer Pattern Razorbacks have been lost over the centuries, but a core of a dozen vehicles remain, each of them a venerated relic of the Grey Knights adorned in countless battle honours. Armament The Vortimer Pattern Razorback is armed with a turret-mounted set of twin-linked Psycannons. The turret is remote-controlled from inside the vehicle using a targeting logis-engine similar to that found in the Land Raider. Psycannons are a type of weapon created specifically by the Imperium to combat daemons and the other entities of the Immaterium. The bolt is devastating to the psyches and physical bodies of psychic creatures, such as psykers, daemons, and daemonhosts, those individuals who have been possessed by the daemonic entities of the Warp. The Psycannon is a more powerful version of the Bolter, equivalent to a Heavy Bolter, utilising high-caliber, psychically-charged, ritually-inscribed, silver-tipped bolts. The negative psychic charge and anti-daemonic ritual inscription on every Psycannon bolt allows them to pass through any defensive shielding, whether it is created by psychic energies or generated by gravitic technologies such as Void Shields or Conversion Fields. The Vortimer Pattern Razorback is also able to be outfitted with a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, Extra Armour Plating, a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, ram spikes or a Dozer Blade, a Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. Unit Composition *'1 Grey Knights Vortimer Pattern Razorback' Wargear A standard Grey Knights Vortimer Pattern Razorback is armed and equipped with: *'Twin-linked Psycannons' *'Smoke Launchers' A Grey Knights Vortimer-pattern Razorback may take one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Storm Bolter' Grey Knights Vortimer Pattern Razorbacks may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Searchlight' *'Dozer Blade' *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' *'Warp Stabilisation Field' *'Truesilver Armour' *'Psybolt Ammunition' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Vortimer Pattern Razorback are classified by Inquisitorial decree. Sources *''Imperial Armour Index: Forces of the Adeptus Astartes'' (8th Edition), pg. 50 *''Imperial Armour Volume 2 Second Edition - Warmachines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 211-212 Gallery Vortimer Pattern Razorback.jpg|An ancient Adeptus Mechanicus schematic of a Grey Knights' Vortimer Pattern Razorback Category:V Category:Grey Knights Category:Inquisition Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Vehicles